Orc
Orcs are evil human-like creatures that inhabit parts of Middle Earth. They can be found at night in many biomes (Gondor, Wilderland, Eriador for example), and also during daylight hours in some biomes (Mordor, Angmar). In addition, Orcs may launch an invasion and attack a land where they do not normally spawn -- Lindon, for example, can be invaded by Gundabad Orcs. There are currently seven different Orc races in the mod: Angmar Orcs, Black Uruk-Hai Orcs, Dol Guldur Orcs, Gundabad Orcs, Mordor Orcs, Uruk-Hai Orcs and Utumno Orcs. History The Orcs were originally created by the Dark Lord Morgoth (formerly known as Melkor), who captured elves and tortured them until eventually they became deformed, belligerent, cowardly slaves to his evil purposes. These were the first Orcs. After Morgoth was overthrown in the War of Wrath, what few of the Orcs that remained splintered into warring tribes in secluded foothills and under mountains, their nature preventing them from banding together to forward the purpose of conquering the free peoples. They remained in a general disarray until the arrival of their new master, Sauron. Angmar Orcs These Orcs spawn in Angmar. Types of Angmar Orcs * Angmar Orc * Angmar Orc Warrior * Angmar Orc Archer * Angmar Orc Bombardier * Angmar Orc Chieftain * Angmar Banner Bearer Rides Angmar Orcs sometimes ride on Angmar Wargs, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers. Armor and Tools The Orcs of Angmar use Angmar tools and armor, which can be crafted on the Angmar crafting table. Alignment Effects Killing Angmar Orcs will decrease the alignments of Gundabad and Angmar. It will increase the alignments of the Rangers of the North and the High Elves. Black Uruk-Hai The Black Uruk-Hais spawn in Mordor and everywhere Mordor invades. Types of Black Uruk-Hai * Black Uruk-Hai * Black Uruk-Hai Archer Armor and Tools Black Uruk-Hai will wear Black Uruk Armor. Dol Guldur Orcs These Orcs spawn in and around Dol Guldur. Types of Dol Guldur Orcs * Dol Guldur Orc * Dol Guldur Orc Archer * Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain * Dol Guldur Banner Bearer Rides Dol Guldur Orcs sometimes ride on Mirkwood Spiders. Armor and Tools Dol Guldur Orcs will wear Dol Guldur Armor and wield Dol Guldur weapons. Alignment Effects Slaying Dol Guldur Orcs will decrease Dol Guldur alignment and increase the alignment of Mirkwood. Gundabad Orcs These Orcs spawn in the Misty Mountains, Eriador, and surrounding areas. Types of Gundabad Orcs * Gundabad Orc * Gundabad Archer * Gundabad Chieftain * Gundabad Banner Bearer Rides Gundabad Orcs sometimes ride on Gundabad Wargs, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers. Armor and Tools The Gundabad Orcs are scavengers and will pick up and equip items they find laying around. Alignment Effects Killing Gundabad Orcs will decrease the alignments to Gundabad and Angmar. It will increase the alignments of the following factions: Durin's Folk, Blue Dwarves, Galadhrim, Wood-Elves, High Elves, Dunland and Fangorn. In other words, no one likes the Gundabad Orcs (except Angmar). Mordor Orcs These Orcs spawn in Mordor and surrounding areas like Gondor and Ithilien. Types of Mordor Orcs * Mordor Orc * Mordor Orc Archer * Mordor Orc Bombardier * Mordor Orc Chieftain * Mordor Orc Trader * Mordor Orc Slaver * Mordor Orc Spider Keeper * Mordor Banner Bearer Rides Mordor Orcs sometimes ride on Mordor Wargs or Mordor Spiders, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers. Armor and Tools Mordor Orcs wear Orc armor and use Orc tools. To craft Orc armor and Orc tools one would have to use Orc steel ingots and craft it on a Morgul crafting table. Alignment Effects Killing Mordor Orcs will decrease the Mordor alignment and increase the alignments of Rohan and Gondor. Uruk-Hai These Orcs spawn in and around Rohan. Types of Uruk-Hai * Uruk-Hai * Uruk-Hai Crossbower * Uruk-Hai Berserker * Uruk-Hai Chieftain * Uruk-Hai Trader * Uruk-Hai Banner Bearer Rides Uruk-Hai sometimes ride on Uruk Wargs, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers. Armor and Tools Uruk-Hai will wear Uruk Armor and wield Uruk weapons. Alignment Effects Slaying Uruk-Hai will decrease Uruk-Hai alignment and increase the alignment of Rohan and Fangorn. Utumno Orcs These orcs spawn in Utumno. Types of Utumno Orcs *Utumno Orc *Utumno Orc Archer Armor and Tools The Utumno Orcs where Utumno armor and tools. Category:NPC Category:Orcs Category:Mobs Category:Mordor Category:Dol Guldur Category:Angmar